


Price List

by sherstrader



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cam boy, M/M, Sex Work, Sex Worker Daryl, Trans Character, Trans Daryl, Trans Male Character, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherstrader/pseuds/sherstrader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick is feeling lonely one night and discovers Daryl's naughty webcam stream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Price List

Rick was sat on the sofa for a whole hour trying to motivate himself to turn on his laptop. He had a load of work to catch up on and needed to reply to at least twenty emails before tomorrow morning. Yet still, as he stared at his email homepage, the motivation wasn’t there. To procrastinate further Rick clicked onto the ‘spam’ tab, to laugh at the scam emails and advertisements for Viagra, but halfway down one of the emails made him stop in his tracks.

_‘Lonely tonight? Thousands of people are on chaturbate cams right now!’ ___

__Rick scoffed at the thought initially, he hadn’t been into porn since his teenage years, but even after replying to a couple of the dreaded work emails the thought was still playing in his head. It had been a while since he’d even seen anyone even naked, for Christ’s sake. Lori had left him about five months ago, and between getting over that heartbreak and pouring himself into his work he just hadn’t had the time (or energy) to date or even think about sex. At least, that’s what he’d been telling himself._ _

__He opened up an incognito browser and quickly googled ‘chaturbate’, telling himself it was just to quell his curiosity. On the homepage he was greeted with dozens of video stills of girls in different state of undress, he looked up and down with disinterest before instinctively clicking on the ‘Men’ tab._ _

__After he clicked he thought to himself for a moment. He had known he was bisexual from a young age, but he’d been with Lori for over 15 years. He hadn’t thought about a man in so long. Perhaps this could explain his recent disinterest in relationships? Rick looked at the first page of cam boys and sighed at how young they all were. It wasn’t that he didn’t find them attractive; it was that Rick was 42 years old and staring at webcam videos of 18 year old twinks felt wrong._ _

__Rick clicked to the next page and about halfway down a man finally caught his eye. He was still wearing all of his clothes and had long, messy brown hair hanging in his face. Lori would have tutted at the state of him but Rick was instantly entranced. He looked a little bit younger than Rick, maybe in his mid to late 30’s. He clicked on the video and after a few seconds of loading he heard the man’s low, southern accent rumble out of his speakers._ _

__“-okay well Ned1738 if you want that to happen you can look at the price list below.” The man chuckled seductively._ _

__Rick looked at the username to try and work out what to call the man. _‘Tdarylcams’ _. What does the T stand for? Rick thought. He looked back at the live video feed and tried to work out where Daryl was streaming from. He appeared to be sat on the floor surrounded by cushions and pillows with his back against a white wall. He looked comfy but the pillows looked like they had seen better days. He was wearing a sleeveless flannel shirt and joggers that hung off his body just right.___ _

____Rick was pulled out of his thoughts by Daryl’s voice, “okay so we’re up to 50 viewers and nine guests. Is it time to start the show?” Daryl paused as he watched the replies fly into the chat box. “That seems to be a yes. Guests, how about y’all make an account so I can entertain you proper?”_ _ _ _

____Rick felt like Daryl was talking to him personally and decided he definitely needed to make an account. He quickly found the “sign up” link and opened it in a new tab. It felt like it took forever and that he was missing everything but in reality he managed to sign up in a few minutes and added five dollars to the account, so he could tip people with tokens. When he clicked back onto the tab with Daryl’s cam he realised that Daryl was topless and was rubbing some kind of cream or oil onto his skin._ _ _ _

____“Wow, I wish one of you was here to help put on my scar cream. I bet you could rub it in real good.” Daryl flirtatiously, but it seemed like he was half joking. He then stopped to look down at the chat box and Rick saw two curved scars, mostly hidden by Daryl’s pecs. They wouldn’t be noticeable unless they’d been pointed out. Rick wondered how he had got them._ _ _ _

____“Nerdboy69 says he wishes I’d never had surgery, admin can you ban him? Thanks.” Daryl said with a slightly exasperated tone. Rick saw that not even 10 seconds later an admin had appeared and banned the user. Daryl pushed his hair away from his face and Rick couldn’t take his eyes off him. “Okay, so who’s gonna be my first big tipper tonight? 200 tokens ‘fore these pants come off.”_ _ _ _

____Rick went down to the tip box and sent 20 tokens without even thinking. He almost blushed as he heard the token sound ring out and saw Daryl’s smile._ _ _ _

____“It looks like we have a new viewer, I don’t recognise that name. Thanks RickG.”_ _ _ _

____Daryl thanked every person who tipped. Rick couldn’t get enough of his voice, and he couldn’t take his eyes off his body. By the time around 150 tokens had been tipped Daryl was sat up on his knees and was playing with the crotch and waist of his pants. He’d tug them down to tease the viewers and then pull them back up and remind them how many tokens they had left to go. Rick couldn’t wait any longer, it hadn’t been more than 5 minutes but he quickly added more money to his account and tipped the final 50 or so tokens._ _ _ _

____When Daryl saw that they had hit 200 tokens he chuckled, “thanks again, RickG.” He then stood up so that only his waist down could be seen by the camera and slowly pulled down his pants before kicking them off. For a few seconds he stood in front of the camera in just his underwear and rubbed his hand over his crotch for all to see, before sitting back on the floor._ _ _ _

____“Chris asks, am I wearing a packer today? Yes I am but I’ll take it off a bit later if ya want, look at the price list below.”_ _ _ _

____Rick didn’t know what a packer was but the words didn’t really register, he was half-hard just from seeing Daryl in his underwear and was rubbing himself through his pants. He undid his jeans so he had easier access._ _ _ _

____Daryl looked at the chat box for a minute before speaking, “is it time to take off my underwear yet?” Daryl mused, biting the tip of his thumb._ _ _ _

____Rick typed a quick ‘yes’ into the box._ _ _ _

____Daryl nodded at all the ‘yes’ replies, typed a few things and sat back, “the target is now set at 300 tokens.” He leaned out of frame for a second and came back holding one of the biggest dildos Rick had ever seen. It had to be 12 inches long at least. Daryl started pretending to jerk off the dildo for a few minutes as the first few tips came in. He paused for a second and looked at the screen, “we’re already at 145 tokens? Y’all are thirsty t’night.”_ _ _ _

____Rick tipped another 50 tokens and watched Daryl place the dildo down on the floor, still in view of the camera. “Who wants to see me fuck myself with that dildo later tonight? Prices are below.” He smiled seductively. Suddenly a huge influx of tips came in and Daryl smiled. “300! Guess it’s time for me to get naked.” Rick watched him stand up so that his waist and below was only visible again and start to pull down his underwear._ _ _ _

____After the underwear was off Rick frowned at his screen for a second, because it looked like Daryl was still wearing some kind of underwear. Two black straps lead down Daryl’s dick. Rick didn’t understand._ _ _ _

____Daryl kneelt back down and took his dick into his hand, looking into the camera. “Do ya like this packer? It’s new.” He paused to read and respond to the messages, “yeah it’s nicer than the old one, ain’t it? Cost a fuck-load so it better be!”_ _ _ _

____Rick decided to scroll down to Daryl’s price list to help him understand, and clearly written across the top was _‘Trans Man Cam, this is a trans-friendly only stream. Any transphobia will be banned instantly and reported’ _.___ _ _ _

______“Ohhhhh,” Rick said out loud, suddenly understanding. This explained the scars too. He’d never met or even spoken to someone who was openly transgender before. Kings County was a pretty small place. He scrolled back up to the screen where Daryl was still discussing the price of the packer._ _ _ _ _ _

______“about £200 in total, but the shipping was loads too-“_ _ _ _ _ _

______Rick didn’t care whether Daryl was trans or not, he’d just been slightly confused by the whole situation. Now he favourited a link to Daryl’s stream so that he’d be able to find him easily again tomorrow, and left another 20 tokens as a tip. He continued watching the stream for a while longer but when it got to midnight he had to sign off, as he had work tomorrow._ _ _ _ _ _

______When Rick closed his eyes that night he couldn’t help but keep thinking about Daryl. He wished there was a way to speak privately and get to know him. He knew Daryl was only on chaturbate for money, but he hadn’t felt so attracted to someone in decades. He had to find a way to go about this without being another creepy, anonymous viewer._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
